


Teddy Bear Guy 泰迪熊小子

by Someka



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someka/pseuds/Someka
Summary: 在此文章中，Evan是一個高中生，參與學校的冰上曲棍球隊。Jonathan則是剛好在Evan就讀的同一間學校的大學工讀生，擔任校隊的吉祥物。





	

**Author's Note:**

> ●此為VanossGaming & H2ODelirious 這兩個Youtubers（ **真實人物** ）的同人文。  
> ●基本上是寫好玩的(#  
> ●高中生Vanoss／大學生Delirious  
> ●偏向D→V，會雷的人請斟酌。  
> ●OOC／BUG有  
>  **●一切內容皆為虛構，請勿當真。**

「Alright Kids，繼續保持好表現，相信你們以後一定能成為厲害的冰球選手。解散！」

校隊隊長說出了今日友誼賽的最後一句話，伴隨著小朋友的應和聲與掌聲，活動終於落幕。

這是Evan第一次參與高中所舉辦一年一度的冬季友誼賽。名稱聽來正式，其實就是一群大朋友帶著小朋友從事兩方都熱愛的運動。輸贏廝殺自然不是這次比賽的焦點。但不能否認的是，暫時放下輸贏得失，大夥兒們不分年齡開心地打成一片的感覺真的是非常棒。

對Evan來說，這次的比賽稍微輕鬆了些，但難免還是會感到疲勞。

不過，累的可不是只有Evan和其他球員而已。

「嘿，Evan！Evan！」一隻穿著球衣的大棕熊突然衝進了更衣室，在Evan的面前拿下頭套，露出了真面目，他興高采烈地叫著：「你剛剛那一球射門真是超帥的！孩子都在歡呼欸！」

「哈哈，Jonathan你也是啊！你今天挺受小孩子歡迎的。」Evan上下打量著汗水淋漓、滿臉通紅的Jonathan。「哇喔……你留的汗可真多。」

Jonathan是大學生，在Evan讀的高中裡打工，而他的工作就是扮演這個球隊的吉祥物（mascot）。有一次Evan無意間的發現脫下吉祥物裝扮的Jonathan，兩人搭上話。之後，兩人漸漸成為要好的朋友。Evan是二年級才從加拿大多倫多搬來，剛好和Jonathan同時來到這所學校。似乎因為這樣，兩人很合得來。

畢竟，Evan也是Jonathan在這所高中唯一熟悉的人。

「因為我可是泰迪熊啊！大家都愛泰迪熊，哈哈哈哈！」Jonathan脫下了玩偶裝，無預警地爆出他的招牌笑聲。

「真是的，你不累嗎？」

這傢伙真的很開心。Evan心想。

Evan回想起Jonathan曾經提到他非常喜歡泰迪熊，否則他不會願意整天穿著又重又熱的玩偶裝蹦蹦跳跳。一個二十幾歲的大男生居然喜歡孩子氣的泰迪熊。想到這裡，Evan的嘴角不禁微微上揚了起來。

「嘿，Evan。今天晚上我們有個聚會，你要來嗎？」一名隊員走向兩人，向Evan問道。

「好啊，算我一份。」

「OK。」對方看向一旁的Jonathan，眼神顯得有些尷尬，「那……那邊的『泰迪熊小子』（Teddy Bear Guy）也要來嗎？」

「嘿，他叫Jonathan。不是甚麼『泰迪熊小子』。」

「沒關係……不用了，謝謝你們的好意。」Jonathan一如往常地拒絕了邀約。

「好吧。Evan，等一下門口見。」那名隊友說完，便轉身離開。

雖然Jonathan是校隊的吉祥物，不過Evan的隊友其實都跟Jonathan不熟。而Jonathan總是避免這種與人交際的場合。

「嘿，你真的不去？」Evan一邊整理置物櫃，一邊問道。他已經像這樣詢問Jonathan好幾次了。

「少我一個也沒關係。畢竟我不是你隊伍裡的一份子。」

「但，對我來說，你是。」

Evan說出這句話後，兩人的視線恰巧對上，陷入一陣沉默。

「呵呵……謝啦。」Jonathan別開視線，不好意思地抓了抓頭。

「好吧。我也不能強迫你做你不想做的事情。」

其實Evan不在意Jonathan的拒絕，只是有時他會希望同隊的人能夠了解Jonathan其實是個很酷又很有趣的傢伙，而這『隻』盡責的大棕熊也能多認識一些朋友。

不過，只要他的朋友開心就夠了。年齡與個性的不同並不會影響他與Jonathan之間的友誼。

「Alright. See you later.」

「嘿Evan，路上要小心。你知道的，別惹上麻煩。」

儘管平時的Jonathan不太正經也很愛搞笑，但有些時候他會像大人一樣慎重認真地叮嚀Evan。

「嗯，我會注意的。」

兩人互相道別後，Evan踏著輕鬆的步伐走出了更衣間。

他沒注意到Jonathan一直注視著他離開的背影，還有臉上那欲言又止的表情。

＊

Jonathan現在仍堅持當吉祥物的原因之一是他對泰迪熊的熱愛，一開始確實是這樣，但那並不是主要的原因。

絕大部分是因為──那位重要的朋友。

他沒想過因為這份差事遇到Evan，認識了這麼棒的人。

在比賽後Evan總是特地從他那群隊友中走向一個人默默在角落換裝的他，就只是為了和他說幾句話。兩人之間越來越熟。他們彼此之間時常透過網路聯絡。有時他們會約出去一起吃飯或打球。

Evan也幾度試著教他溜冰和打冰球，雖然他總是每前進兩步就滑一大跤。顯然，他沒有溜冰的天份。他生日的時候Evan甚至送他禮物，同時也慘遭整人的刮鬍泡伺候。

假如他不是那個「泰迪熊小子」，這一切或許就不會發生了吧。

但是，總有一天，那隻巨大泰迪熊裡裝著的人將不會再是他，而是別人。緣分和離別一定會發生，只有早晚的差別而已。

Jonathan在他的回憶中陷入了悲喜交雜的情緒。

 

回到他的住處，Jonathan將鑰匙和手機丟到餐桌上，打開冰箱翻找著可以果腹的食物。

手機突然發出通知聲，螢幕轉亮並顯示著Jonathan熟悉的名字。

> _Vanoss傳了一則訊息給你。 19:31_

Jonathan立刻拿起手機，滑開螢幕鎖定查看Evan傳的訊息。

 

> Vanoss: 嘿 Delirious  
>  H2ODelirious: Hey Man怎麼了 派對好玩嗎  
>  Vanoss: 有大棕熊來的話就更好玩了:P

Jonathan忍不住笑了出來。

 

> H2ODelirious: 去你的！那才不是大棕熊 是我的泰迪熊<3  
>  Vanoss: 噢天你到底多愛泰迪熊啊

Jonathan對著手機螢幕哈哈大笑，每晚他們之間的對話總是少不了像這樣的對嗆與笑話。

這時Jonathan一時心血來潮，決定抓住這機會告訴Evan他一直以來想對他說的話。

 

> H2ODelirious: 嘿Vanoss我要跟你說一件事  
>  Vanoss: What?

Jonathan開始慌忙地用雙手的拇指打字，打了又改、改了又刪。

「該死……我到底要不要問？」他咒罵著自己。他的條理和勇氣總是在這種時候可惡的失蹤去了。

 

> Vanoss: …Delirious?  
>  Vanoss: 還活著嗎  
>  Vanoss: 不要又回答「沒事」或「我忘了」喔  
>  Vanoss: 我已經被你整很多次了bitch
> 
> H2ODelirious: 這只是個假設  
>  H2ODelirious: 如果哪一天我不再當球隊的吉祥物  
>  H2ODelirious: 難過嗎？

訊息送出。Jonathan深吸了一口氣。明明在扮演吉祥物面對觀眾時，都不會如此緊張。

> _Vanoss正在輸入訊息……_

他屏息等待著那人的回應。

 

> Vanoss: 如果是那樣的話 我真的會很難過的:(  
>  Vanoss: 我會很想念你的。  
>  Vanoss: ……『泰迪熊小子』;P

天啊。他真的問了。對方也回答了。

 

> Vanoss: 幹嘛突然問這個 好像你真的要走一樣  
>  H2ODelirious: 嘿你終於肯承認那是隻泰迪熊了:D  
>  H2ODelirious: 沒啊 我想說我有可能會換工作 你有一天也會離開學校啊  
>  Vanoss: 不然我們現在用網路聊天幹嘛呢你這白癡

接著Jonathan又恢復平常的玩笑語氣跟Evan對話，以掩飾自己的尷尬。他覺得自己有些冒昧，同時也猜想著對方現在的心情。

Evan現在是不是也和他一樣，努力地裝出輕鬆的模樣呢？

Jonathan將對話視窗往上拉，回顧Evan的留言，心怦怦的跳著。

 

 

> _**我會很想念你的。** _  
>  _**……『泰迪熊小子』;P** _

他甚至試著想像著Evan親口說出句話時的嗓音和模樣。

「……我好像有點變態啊。」Jonathan這麼吐槽自己。

＊

 

> H2ODelirious: 嘿 我還有一件事要說  
>  Vanoss: 又來了？  
>  H2ODelirious: ……  
>  H2ODelirious: 晚安:P  
>  Vanoss: 喔去你的Delirious  
>  Vanoss: 晚安啦:D

謝謝你，有你這麼棒的朋友。這才是Jonathan真正想說的話。

不過他決定要將這句會留給將來更加重要的時刻。

「天啊這真他媽的肉麻。」Jonathan再一次的吐槽自己的多情。

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇文章完成於2016.07.12。  
> 感謝您看到這裡。


End file.
